Christmas Healing
by darveysecretsanta2018
Summary: When Donna has an accident ice skating and is unable to go home for Christmas, it's up to Harvey to bring the Christmas spirit to apartment 206. Darvey.


Hey, guys, Here's the fifth Secret Santa fic. Please, grab a blanket, get comfy, and enjoy. And don't forget to let the Santa know how much you liked it! :)

.

Prompt by Kate McK (KateMcK7):

 _\- Harvey and Donna are both single. A few days before Christmas, Donna goes ice skating with friends and ends up breaking her leg. As a result she can't travel to Cortland for the holidays. Harvey doesn't want her to be alone, so he cancels his plans and they spend a memorable Christmas together._

(Set mid season 8)

Story by: vickster (u/5467271/vickster51)

… **.**

As she regained consciousness, the first thought Donna had was how tired she felt, as if she hadn't slept for days. Her head seemed heavier on her shoulders and her eyes protested at even the thought of opening. With a groan, she overruled their objections and blinked her eyes open slowly; the florescent light of the hospital room, glaring down on her.

"Welcome back."

Turning her head to the side on the pillow, she was greeted by Harvey's warm eyes and small smile.

"How long was I out?"

He leaned forward in his chair by her bedside, putting his coffee cup down on the cabinet next to the bed. "About three hours. You were in recovery before they moved you up here, but you'd fallen asleep again. How do you feel?"

With a sigh, Donna closed her eyes briefly. "I've felt better."

He nodded sympathetically. "They said it all went according to plan."

Donna finally glanced down at her lower legs, free from the blankets and propped up on a couple of pillows, the white cast stopping just below her right knee, while her left foot looked unpleasantly swollen. Turning back to meet Harvey's eyes, she shook her head at him.

"Don't say it."

He smirked at the warning tone, putting on his most innocent voice. "What..?"

Rolling her eyes, Donna let out a breath. "That you always said ice skating was a ridiculous activity."

"Well, now that you mention it…."

"Harvey!"

He chuckled warmly. "Sorry."

Reaching for the water jug to his side, he poured her a glass, holding it out as if a peace offering. "They said you should drink when you came round."

Suddenly aware of how dry her throat was, Donna gratefully accepted the glass, savouring the cool liquid against her lips.

Having become so entrenched in the world of the firm and the rollercoaster of emergencies they seemed to constantly face, she'd let go of many aspects of her old life. Her theatre friends found her long hours ridiculous and so she'd been adamant over the years to maintain certain traditions and skating in Central Park was one of them. Harvey made the same comment every year; that she was mad to put blades on her feet and go out on ice, surrounded by clumsy people and every year she simply rolled her eyes, called him Scrooge and disappeared out to have fun. The fact he'd finally been proven right was almost more annoying to her than the actual injury! Almost….

She had to admit, she was surprised how little it had hurt in the immediate aftermath of her fall, as she found herself in a pile on the ice. Sure, she'd been unable to get up, but she was on ice, so that wasn't initially alarming. It was only as her friends had attempted to pull her to her feet, that it was apparent there was a problem and a trip to the ER had been swiftly followed by her going up to surgery.

She'd asked a friend to call Harvey. He was her emergency contact, but that aside, he was the first person she'd thought of, an admission she refused to think too deeply about right now.

His voice brought her back to reality. "I've got to say, I'm impressed, Donna. You even gave injuring yourself your full commitment. Why break one bone, when you can break two? And dislocate your other foot too!"

She let out another sigh and fixed him with her best glare. "Very funny."

Seeing as the pain hadn't been unbearable, she'd been somewhat surprised when x-rays had confirmed that, as well as a dislocated left ankle she'd broken both the tibia and fibula of her right leg. Ironically she felt worse now, as the anaesthetic wore off and exhaustion kicked in.

"You look tired. You should try to sleep."

He stood up from his chair and offered her a reassuring smile. "I'll see you in the morning."

She nodded and smiled back, as she watched him disappear out of her room, leaving her with thoughts and questions whirling around her mind; how the hell she was going to manage in this state being front and centre.

….

The following day, Donna found herself being encouraged to try and get out of bed and test her mobility. Due to the seriousness of the breaks to her leg, she'd learnt that her current cast was heavier than ones she'd seen friends in the past wearing. If the bones started to set properly, she'd get a lighter cast in ten days. Throw in to the mix her left foot, which after bring realigned, was swollen and seemingly more painful than the broken one, she was not a happy soul when Harvey arrived mid-morning to find her sitting on the bed, both feet raised up. He could sense her mood the moment he entered the room and tried to lighten it with humour.

"I wondered if you'd have made a run for it in the night."

Humour was a mistake. A big one.

"Do you seriously think that's going to amuse me, Harvey?! Look at me!"

 _Shit. Nice work jackass._

Settling in the chair he gave her a sheepish look. "Sorry. Not a joking matter. Got it."

Reaching in to the brown bag he carried, he set a bagel and a warm cup of good coffee on her tray. "I figured you might need these."

Knowing he was trying to be supportive, she smiled and thanked him for the gesture, before reaching for the coffee, an appreciative noise leaving her throat, as she tasted it.

"I hear they'll let you out in a couple of days. That's good."

Donna said nothing, so he leaned forward, closing the space between them. "It's going to be fine, Donna."

She turned her eyes to meet his concerned expression. "But it's Christmas, Harvey," she stated quietly.

He had to admit, over the years, he'd cared less and less about the festive season. It usually only served as a reminder that he had no one to share it with. Yet, this year he'd been set to head to Boston to spend time with his family. It had crept up on him and he realised that Donna would be leaving hospital on Christmas Eve.

 _Shit. No wonder she's so sad._

"I could drive you to your Mom's," he offered, but she shook her head. "Her house isn't really suitable for someone who can barely walk, never mind someone unable to use stairs."

She sounded utterly defeated. He knew how much she enjoyed Christmas and the weeks before; the shopping, the lights, the concerts and the skating and she always went home. He'd often thought about suggesting they celebrate it together, but knew she'd feel torn and he'd never wanted to put her in such a position.

Yet now…now there was an obvious solution to her current predicament and he didn't hesitate.

"I'm available."

She frowned, confused as to his meaning. Seeing her expression, he smiled broadly. "I'll spend Christmas with you."

He watched her eyes soften and tears threaten to fall from them. "But….you're going to your brother's this year. It's a big step, Harvey. You're spending Christmas with your Mom. You have to go."

He shrugged. "What's one more year? I can see them any time. They'll understand. I know you're fiercely independent, Donna, but you're going to need some help for a while…"

She nodded, feeling a little overwhelmed by emotions, which she blamed on the drugs. "You'd do that for me?"

"I'd do anything for you, Donna."

The air around them grew thick with emotion, as neither knew quite what to say. So much had happened between them over the last year and they were still trying to find solid ground again.

Needing to lighten the mood, Harvey cleared his throat. "So, what do you say? Christmas together?"

Her smile gave him his answer and he found himself looking forward to the days more than he had in many years. "So, you place or mine? I have more space."

Donna, still adjusting to the unexpected turn of events, pondered the question. He was right. His apartment was bigger, but it wasn't home.

"I think I want to be at home….if that's okay?"

Harvey nodded. He could understand the need to be in her own familiar surroundings during a period of upheaval. "Not a problem."

She smiled, before it slipped, which wasn't lost on Harvey. "What's wrong?"

"It's not very Christmassy. I haven't really had time and I expected to be at my Mom's….."

She paused, letting out a tired sigh. "It doesn't matter. I'll just be pleased to be home."

Harvey didn't respond and instead distracted her with talk about the office, warning her that Louis would be descending on her later. After a couple of hours, having raised her spirits, he knew he had to go to work. "I better get going, but I'll be back tonight."

She smiled, but he could see the unease falling across her face at the idea of being alone in the hospital. On instinct, he reached out and squeezed her hand gently. "It'll all be okay, Donna."

She squeezed back, enjoying the comfort she felt from the simple gesture. "I know. See you later."

With a nod, he released her hand and left her to her thoughts.

 _Christmas with Harvey Specter. That will be…different…._

Making his way down the hospital corridor, Harvey pulled his phone from his jacket pocket. He had work to do, but first he had some important calls to make.

…..

Two days later, Harvey found himself frantically trying to wrap up his latest deal. December for lawyers was almost always a nightmare, as clients realised they needed deals done before year-end, but had no appetite to think about work once Christmas arrived.

It was lunchtime and having been up most of the night and previous few days, there was finally agreement, as documents pinged across on emails confirming all was complete.

He'd just ended his last conference call, letting out a deep breath, when Louis appeared in his doorway. Louis Litt – Managing Partner. Harvey had adjusted to the change, but not before they'd navigated a few bumps in the road. Thankfully, that was behind them and they were a team again, as well as stronger friends.

"All done?"

"Signed. No going back now, thank god." He looked up at Louis, as his friend took a seat opposite him at his desk.

"You look exhausted, Harvey. Have you slept this week?"

"Sleep's overrated," he replied with a smirk.

"You tell yourself that, but we're not young anymore Harvey. It's not healthy. With this deal done, you should take some time off over the next few days to really relax."

"We're not going mudding Louis."

His friend pulled a face to indicate his annoyance at his stubbornness. "Your loss."

"I'm sure, I'll survive," Harvey replied dryly.

Trying to make amends he enquired if Louis was ready for the festive season. It was to be the first where both he and Sheila would celebrate each other's traditions, meaning Louis had been determined to make this her best Christmas Day yet. Harvey sat back in his chair and observed how animated Louis was, as he talked on and on about Sheila and their forthcoming baby and how perfect the day was going to be. He was genuinely lit up with happiness and Harvey was pleased for him. He was also rather envious too of his joy, but he pushed those feelings down inside, just as he'd been doing regularly over recent months.

"It sounds great, Louis. I'm sure Sheila will love it."

Louis smiled. "But, we'll pop by after Christmas to see how Donna's doing."

"She'll be pleased to see you once she's settled at home."

His friend fixed him with an excited look. "Is everything ready? It's been quite a rush!"

Harvey smiled proudly. "All set. Thanks again for the help."

"My pleasure. I better get back to work. If I'm still here tonight, I'll be in trouble."

Harvey nodded and stood too, closing his laptop and packing up his desk. "I should get going too."

Louis had reached his doorway, when Harvey called his name, causing him to turn back.

"Merry Christmas, Louis."

His friend beamed at the sentiment. "Merry Christmas, Harvey."

…

As Ray pulled up outside Donna's apartment building, Harvey glanced to the woman next to him. She looked tired and her mood had been low since he'd arrived at the hospital to collect her. He understood; she was so independent and yet, at least for a little while, she'd need to rely on those around her and she clearly hated how weak that made her feel. He knew he'd feel exactly the same in her position.

Putting on his best smile, he turned to her. "Welcome home."

She smiled. "It's good to be out of the hospital. I was starting to go mad."

"Well, let's get you inside."

Opening his door, he slipped out and with Ray's help, retrieved the collapsible wheelchair from the trunk, positioning it by her door. Staring at it, Donna pulled a face.

"You heard the doctor. Until your left foot is a little stronger and less swollen, the less weight you put on it the better."

She looked up at him, frustration and a little fear etching her expression. "I hate this, Harvey," she muttered quietly.

He felt his heart ache for her, seeing her so demoralised. "I know. It'll be alright."

Once settled in the chair, Harvey slung a bag over his shoulder, while Ray followed with their other belongings. Pausing briefly to manoeuvre in to the building, they had soon made it to her front door, with Ray taking the lead, unlocking the door and setting the various bags and equipment down in the hallway.

"Thank you Ray."

He smiled warmly at her and rested a hand on her shoulder, as he passed. "You're very welcome, Donna. You'll be on your feet again in no time. Merry Christmas."

Harvey smiled at him, as he handed him an envelope. "Have a good Christmas, Ray."

Ray may work for him, but they were close and Ray valued his relationship with his boss. "You too, Harvey. If you need me, just call." With a final wave, he disappeared down the hallway.

Donna smiled at the interaction. She may have been the one to buy gifts on Harvey's behalf in the past, but he never needed any assistance in remembering Ray's Christmas bonus and she was certain the envelope contained far more than just a Christmas card.

"Let's get you inside," he murmured, pushing the chair over the threshold of her apartment, a small smile on his lips that she couldn't see.

He stopped just inside the living area of her apartment and waited for a reaction.

Donna's eyes moved around the room, growing wider as she took in the sight before her. Christmas had come to apartment 206 while she'd been away, from the beautifully decorated tree in the corner, to the holly and decorations tastefully dotted around the room and the comforting smell of Christmas spices in the air.

"Harvey…." She was stunned.

 _He's really done all of this!_

She glanced up at him and saw his grin. "I wasn't sure it was quite to your taste, but had I left it to Louis, your home would have resembled a winter wonderland…..with the electricity bill of Saks at Thanksgiving!"

"It's perfect, Harvey. Thank you so much. You didn't need to do all of this."

He smiled, moving past her towards the kitchen. "It's Christmas Eve, Donna!"

She laughed. "And I suppose your apartment is just as festive?" She knew the answer, but enjoyed the opportunity to tease him. He glanced back at her. "That would have been a waste when I'm going to be here with you…I'll make us some coffee."

Donna let his words sink in. She was spending Christmas with Harvey. They were going to be together for the holidays. It seemed surreal and yet was one silver lining of this mess.

Taking a deep breath, she eyed the walker in front of her. The fact her non-broken foot was still too weak to even cope with crutches and the heavier cast meant that, for a few days, the walker was her only option for getting around her home. With a wince, she raised herself to a wobbly standing position on her left foot and allowed the walker to take most of her weight, before slowly pushing her way to the kitchen, careful to keep her right foot off the ground.

She found Harvey busying himself making coffee. He glanced back over his shoulder and smiled.

"You're up! That's good."

"I feel ridiculous with this thing," she answered with a shake of her head.

He offered her a sympathetic smile. "You don't look ridiculous to me and you know I'd tell you if you did!"

Picking two mugs off the counter, he gestured to her to turn around. "No jokes on how slow I am, Mister!"

"Did I say anything?! So touchy!"

When eventually settled on her couch, her legs propped up on some pillows, Harvey set her mug within reach and made himself comfortable at the other end of the couch.

"So….what happens at a Donna Paulsen Christmas?" He tilted his head to the side, raising an eyebrow, his eyes twinkling with playful interest. Despite the circumstances, he was looking forward to spending some time alone with Donna. Their relationship had been so turbulent recently, after all the recent changes, both professionally and personally, that having an opportunity to take time away from the firm and just be themselves, filled him with hope. He was also terrified, but he chose to ignore that fact and focus on keeping Donna's spirits up.

She bit her lip, considering his question, still a little off balance by the unexpected turn of events over the last few days. "Well….we usually go to a carol service on Christmas Eve, then exchange gifts in the morning, before going for a walk in the fresh air and eating far too much food. All the usual family activities, a lot of which require the ability to actually leave the house."

Harvey was determined to make the best of this and now allow her to wallow in her own bad luck. "We can listen to carols from the comfort of this couch and the food coma is already taken care of."

At her frown he shrugged. "I had supplies delivered. The fridge is full…as is the scotch decanter."

Donna chuckled. "I'm not supposed to drink. It apparently interferes with the healing process."

"A glass or two at Christmas won't be the end of the world, Donna."

She smiled and sipped her coffee, shifting her position on the couch to try and be more comfortable. "So…you're planning to cook for me. Should I be worried?"

It was Harvey's turn to frown as he reached for his own coffee. "I'll have you know, I'm a pretty damn good cook. You'll see."

Donna's face turned more serious, as she set her eyes on him. "Thank you, Harvey. It means a lot to me that you're here," she added softly.

His eyes met her gaze and he couldn't stop his mind thinking just how beautiful she was. Sitting here beside her was the only place he wanted to be. "You don't have to thank me, Donna," he replied simply, his mind filled with too many other emotions he found impossible to verbalise.

"By the way, Marcus sends you his sympathies for having to put up with me on one of your few days of escape."

Donna laughed warmly. She'd only spoken to Harvey's brother a handful of times, but she already liked him and sensed they'd get on very well, were they ever to meet.

Harvey loved the sound of her laughter, determined to ensure the next few days would be filled with light humour, rather than glumness. "And my Mom says to get plenty of rest."

"Was she very disappointed you won't be there?" He could hear the guilt in her voice.

Knowing honesty was always best with Donna, he gave her an honest answer. "She was….but she understood. I think if you'd been released from hospital sooner, she'd have insisted we both go up there…!" He chuckled at the admission, but Donna's response caught him off guard.

"That might not have been too terrible and you'd have been able to be with your family."

Harvey waved his hand, dismissing her guilt. "It's fine Donna. To be honest, I was a little unsure it wouldn't all be a disaster; too much too soon."

Donna nodded her understanding. She knew his family relationships were delicate and didn't wish to contradict him. It was his life and his family.

….

They found the late afternoon turned in to early evening in the blink of an eye and with no motivation to cook, agreed to order from their shitty Thai place, which wasn't actually terrible, but the nickname had stuck too long ago to change now.

Once the food had arrived and Harvey had filled them each a plate, he turned to her with a questioning look on his face. "So…..where's the CD of carols? I know you must have one and I refuse to play music through a phone if I don't have to."

Donna smiled, but wasn't surprised. Harvey was, after all, a man who took great pleasure in listening to music on vinyl. "In the cupboard over there," she answered, knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer.

Rummaging through the cupboard, Harvey grinned from ear to ear, as he cast his eye over the titles in Donna's collection. "Well, I can se why you keep these hidden," he remarked.

Donna pouted in response. "Leave my music collection alone. It's eclectic."

"That's one word for it."

Finding the CD in question, he moved to the player and the room was soon filled with the calming music of carols. It reminded him of his childhood before Christmas was tainted by his mother's lies and betrayal. He'd never been able to enjoy it since.

 _Maybe it's time to change that._

Donna had made it to the small circular dining table and lowered herself on to the chair.

"You okay?"

She nodded. "Fine. It's just frustrating, but I'll cope."

Harvey crouched down to study her left foot, currently aided by an ankle support. "The swelling's going down. That's good."

As he took his seat across from her and reached for a fork, Donna took her evening medications. "Do you know what's crazy? To say I did so much damage, it didn't hurt much at the time."

Harvey nodded. "It could have been the shock. It certainly sounded painful when they told me what you'd done!"

They ate in a comfortable silence, simply enjoying the company of the other by their side, the festive music filling the room with a calm that they both welcomed after the madness of the last few days.

Clearing away later, while listening to Donna reassuring her mother that she was fine and there was no need for her to travel during the busiest time of the year, Harvey took in the simple domesticity of the last few hours and found himself unable and perhaps unwilling, to hold back the images that filled his mind; images of a life where every night was just like this one and it made him smile.

Yet, he came back to the hard truths. She'd made it clear that she didn't picture them that way, that they were nothing more than close friends and he'd said the same when he'd thrown back at her how he didn't want more.

 _But you were lying…._

Closing his eyes, he tried to quieten the annoying voice in his head that continued to needle him about his stupid decisions. Yet, how could he tell her now that it had been a lie? What would it accomplish but more pain? They were finding their way again. He couldn't risk that. Instead, he'd enjoy being here with her, sharing a few days when he could show her how much he cared in other ways, by being beside her when she needed it.

Hearing a groan from the living room, he chuckled, before calling out. "I'm sure she means well!"

Donna appeared in the entrance to the kitchen, hands gripping the walker for added support. "She does, I know. It's just….tiring." As if on cue, she let out a yawn, followed by an embarrassed laugh.

Harvey glanced at the clock. It wasn't that late, but he could see she was exhausted. "It's been a long day. You should get some sleep."

With a nod, she turned in the direction of her bedroom, before glancing back at him. "Harvey, you don't have to stay. That couch isn't as comfortable as it looks."

For a moment, he felt hurt, suddenly unsure if this was her subtle way of asking him to go, before he understood that she was putting his needs first, just as she always did. With a firm shake of the head, he replied, gentle, but firm. "The couch will be fine. I've had so little sleep recently, I'd sleep anywhere."

"Okay. If you're sure….Goodnight Harvey."

If she was being honest, Donna was relieved she wouldn't be alone. Having Harvey close by calmed her and was perhaps the reason she was able to settle in bed, despite her discomfort. She had just closed her eyes, when she heard his voice at her door. "Just call for me if you need anything."

With a smile, she promised she would. Yet, exhaustion meant both were soon sound asleep.

….

On waking the next morning, Donna found a fresh glass of water and her morning meds on the bedside table. Harvey was clearly already up. Hearing the rumble of her stomach, she chose food over making herself look presentable and made her way slowly to the living room.

It was already bright with sunlight and filled with delicious smells of bacon and pancakes. Harvey was on the couch, dressed in dark trousers and shirt, hair slightly wet from a shower, his eyes closed. She clearly wasn't the only one who'd needed sleep. There was no way she could sneak up on anyone in her current state and he opened his eyes at the noise of her arrival in the room.

"Hey there. Merry Christmas."

Donna smiled. Seeing Harvey casually dressed and at home in her apartment sent a warm feeling through her. It felt so natural, as if he'd always been there. "Merry Christmas. Do I smell pancakes?"

Swinging his legs off the couch, he stood up. "You do. Just made. I was debating whether you'd kill me if I wake you."

"For pancakes?! Never!"

Within minutes she found a plate of pancakes and bacon with syrup in front of her, which tasted just as good as they looked and an appreciative moan left her lips, causing Harvey to laugh.

"I take it I've passed meal one of the day?"

After breakfast had been eaten, Donna knew it was time for a new challenge – washing her hair. Unable to have a bath, or stand in the shower due to her cast, she wasn't even sure it'd be possible.

"I'm going to try and freshen up. I may be some time."

Harvey smiled. "Well, in the spirit of the day, you'll find your first gifts in the bathroom."

Donna raised an eyebrow in puzzlement, but all soon became clear. The first change to her bathroom was a tall high-backed chair, positioned in front of the sink, with a red bow around it. It meant she could sit in front of the sink to wash! The second gift was sitting, wrapped in the sink. From her new seat, she opened it to find a handheld shower head that could be attached to her taps, meaning washing her hair was suddenly back within her control. When Harvey had found time to buy these when so busy, she had no idea, but the gesture brought tears to her eyes. This was the Harvey Specter few people saw, kind, caring and thoughtful.

Harvey was on the phone when she reappeared an hour later. "No, Mom. We're fine. We have everything we need….I will…I love you too."

Donna stood quietly in the doorway. She'd longed for years for Harvey to be able to make peace with his mother and to hear him have such a normal and warm conversation with her made her happier than she could put in to words. Seeing her, he smiled. "I'll call you tomorrow, Mom."

Donna was trying to make herself comfortable on the couch and was flicking through the TV channels when he came to join her. Seeing her frustration at the pillows beneath her legs, he offered her his most charming smile.

"Forget the pillows. I have a better idea."

Before she could comment, he gestured for her to lift her feet, so he could sit, before placing a pillow on his lap and motioning for her to lower her feet. "How's that?"

Donna's eyes met his and for a moment, the air seemed to crackle with an energy that bubbled between them. "It's perfect," she whispered.

"Good."

Donna studied his expression, as he adjusted to the weight of her cast and she smiled. "If we sit too long like this, you'll lose all feeling in your legs!"

Harvey chuckled. "You may have a point. It really is heavy isn't it!"

"Thank you for the gifts, Harvey. You're officially a lifesaver."

He smiled; pleased to have been able to help her. "You're welcome, although those weren't your gift. We'll get to that later."

Donna tilted her head in curiosity. "A man of Christmas mystery, I see!"

They spent the morning in the same spot, as Donna inflicted a Hallmark Christmas movie on Harvey, who interjected every five minutes how ridiculous it was, until halfway through he surrendered to the spirit of it. As the credits rolled, Donna couldn't hide her grin. "Admit it, that wasn't so bad. You might have even enjoyed it."

"Don't push it," he muttered, causing Donna to laugh. Being careful of her feet, he stood up.

"So…..you up for being chef's assistant?"

With a mock salute, she smiled. "Lead on Chef!"

As Christmas songs played, they worked side-by-side, chopping vegetables, preparing the meat and all the trimmings. Donna learnt quickly that, given the time, Harvey enjoyed cooking and took great pride in it, as he did with his usual work.

As the smells of the food began to fill the kitchen, Donna poured them both a glass of wine from her seat at the table by the kitchen. "It smells fantastic. I have to say, I'm impressed Harvey."

Joining her at the table, he smiled, sipping the wine. "My mom was a pretty good cook. I used to help her when I was young, especially at Christmas. It's ironic really that Marcus is the one who opened a restaurant."

"Well, you can cook for me any time you like."

He met her gaze and smiled, images filling his mind of doing exactly that, long in to the future. Donna saw his expression change, becoming more distant and thoughtful and she frowned. "You okay, Harvey?"

As if jolted back to the present, he nodded, his face serious, as he met her gaze. "Yeah….. I'm just glad we've got this time together. I've missed it…."

His words trailed off, as he grew embarrassed by the admission. Donna reached for his hand on the table and covered it with hers. "I've missed it too….."

She had missed their closeness. It hadn't been the same between them for some time. It would be too simple to say it had been because of Paula. If she was honest, things hadn't been the same since the night they were in this very room and Harvey had told her that he loved her, before running away; that was when everything had shifted between them.

Lost for what to say next, she realised it was perfect timing for her to reveal her own gift. As she'd once told Mike, Harvey wasn't really someone you bought gifts for. Yet, she'd been planning to give him something this year that she hoped would help set them back on solid ground and there was no better time than right now.

Glancing across at him, she gave his hand a squeeze. "There's a parcel on the bookcase. Could you get it for me?"

He nodded and wandered across, picking up the small wrapped box from the shelf. As he passed it to her, she shook her head. "It's for you, Harvey."

Curiosity shone in his eyes, as a small, boyish smile crossed his lips. Sitting down again, he unwrapped the box and lifted the lid. What he saw inside made his heart beat a little faster and sent his emotions swirling. His hand reached inside and he felt the familiar cool metal against his fingertips, bringing back so many memories from so many years together.

Removing it from the box, he rested the can opener on the table between them. Donna swallowed, taking a moment to steady her emotions. "I thought it was time we brought this back. It's been neglected for too long."

Harvey raised his eyes to hers. "It's not the only thing that's been neglected recently, but I'd like to change that," he whispered, his voice cracking slightly.

Donna knew they both understood the gesture and the deeper meaning behind it. They'd always been a team and it was time to find that closeness again, to leave the ups and downs of the recent past behind. "I'd like that too."

He smiled and found her hand again, interlinking her fingers with his own. "Thank you, Donna."

"You're welcome, Harvey."

They sat together for longer than they realised, enjoying the simple intimacy of the moment. They didn't need words. They were together and that was enough.

….

"Can you manage dessert?"

Donna let out a satisfied groan, as she shook her head. "Ask me again in a week and I may be ready to eat by then."

Harvey laughed. "So, madam has found her meal satisfactory?"

"The chef has excelled himself," she replied with sincerity.

"Good," he replied, as he started to clear the table.

"Let me help," Donna pleaded, before he paused in the archway of her kitchen, a smirk on his face. "You don't have enough hands, I'm afraid."

Donna assessed the reality of the situation. She needed both hands to push the walker, meaning she was utterly useless.

 _Wonderful._

Harvey was true to his word and it wasn't long before he'd cleared everything away and was about to join her in the living room, when the doorbell rang.

"Expecting anyone?"

"On Christmas Day? Nope."

He moved through the space to the door and opened it to find four small children, dressed in their Christmas outfits, full of smiles.

"Donna…..I think you need to come and see this."

As she slowly made her way to the door, the sound of children singing filled the space. Reaching the door, she glanced at Harvey's bemused face, as her young neighbours continued with their rendition of "We Wish You A Merry Christmas."

As they finished, Donna spotted their parents at the end of the hallway and as her and Harvey applauded their children, the adults made their way towards them.

"Well, that was wonderful! You guys are very talented!"

"Mommy said you were sick and needed cheering up," one of the little girls informed Donna, a serious expression on her face.

"Well, you definitely helped cheer me up Matilda!"

Looking to the adults, Donna smiled gratefully. "We heard what had happened from Harvey and that you'd be here for Christmas this year, so the kids wanted to do something special for their favourite neighbour."

"Thank you. It was a lovely surprise!" She looked to Harvey and he smiled, before crouching down to the kids' level. "You're all very talented. What do you say to payment in chocolate?"

To shrieks of excitement, he disappeared in to the hallway to retrieve one of the bags, before distributing chocolates to each of the children. Their parents laughed and reminded them to say thank you, which they chorused with huge enthusiasm.

"You're very welcome. Did Santa bring you all the gifts you wanted?"

Watching Harvey interact with the children, made Donna's heart melt. He was a natural and she again felt a twinge of guilt for keeping him from spending the day with his niece and nephew.

After wishing her neighbours a wonderful Christmas, she looked to Harvey. "You knew they'd do that?"

"Not quite. I had a feeling they might pay you a visit. I understand you're very popular around here."

Donna shrugged. "It's the Halloween candy. No one beats me. It makes me unforgettable."

Harvey smiled warmly. "You sure are."

Donna blushed and slapped his arm playfully. "Stop teasing."

Harvey didn't respond; he simply smiled.

…..

After subjecting Harvey to another holiday tradition, being defeated by Donna at Monopoly; a tradition he'd actually insisted on verifying with her mother by phone, before agreeing to play, Donna leaned back in to the couch, a smug grin on her face.

"You actually thought you'd beat me, didn't you? A rookie error."

Pulling a face, Harvey reached for the remote control. "I think it's time I get a say at what we do on Christmas Day."

"You're running out of hours," she replied cheekily.

Ignoring her, Harvey located his film of choice from the pay per view and grinned. Seeing the selection, Donna couldn't help but laugh. "Is Die Hard really a Christmas movie, Harvey?!"

"Damn right it is. Set at Christmas, there's Santa hats and trees….."

"….and machine guns and explosions…" she finished for him.

"Exactly."

After disappearing to find the popcorn he'd bought, he returned to the living room and, deciding to let Donna have the couch to herself to rest her feet up, settled himself on the floor in front of her, his back resting against the couch.

"That doesn't look comfortable, Harvey," she warned.

Tilting his head back to meet her eyes, he smiled. "It's fine. How are the feet?"

Donna considered the question. Despite her limited mobility, he'd managed to keep her mind off it for most of the day. "Okay I think. I can't feel the right one, but the left isn't aching as much. Now you better be planning to share that popcorn!"

Harvey raised his eyebrows. "I thought you said you wouldn't be able to eat for a week!"

Donna shrugged, reaching her hand in to the bowl. "I lied."

…..

She'd forgotten how enjoyable the movie was and it was only as it was nearing the end, that she noticed Harvey had fallen asleep. His head was resting back against the couch, his mouth open just a little. It was a sight that made her smile. He looked so relaxed in sleep, even in such an uncomfortable position and she knew that the last few days had exhausted him. Yet, he'd made such an effort to make the day special for her. It hadn't been the Christmas she'd expected, but she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

He was still asleep as the credits rolled and seeing it was getting late, she gently reached out her hand and gingerly ran it through his hair, rousing him from his slumber. It took him a few seconds to remember where he was, but when he caught her warm smile, he instinctively smiled back. "Hey."

"Hey there, sleepyhead."

He looked sheepish, as he glanced at the screen. "It's still an excellent movie. Me falling asleep changes nothing."

It was at that moment he felt her hand against his hair, her fingers gently massaging his scalp and his eyes fluttered closed again momentarily. Donna also suddenly realised what she was doing and withdrew her hand quickly. Whether it was the time of year, or her accident, she wasn't sure, but things had begun to shift between them over the last two days and it both excited and terrified her.

"I think I'll get ready for bed, before I fall asleep here too!"

Harvey simply nodded and moved from the floor to enable her to move, positioning her walker within her reach. As he watched her disappear in to her room, he considered the last few moments, of her hand running gently through his hair. It was so out of character for them and yet it had seemed the most natural action in the world.

 _Maybe she did feel something all those months ago….?_

He took a breath and decided to tread carefully. His own feelings confused the hell out of him and she was vulnerable. Now wasn't the time to rock the boat.

It was about an hour later when he heard Donna's voice call his name. She was in bed, raised up on a couple of pillows, her feet peeking out of the covers, also propped up on pillows.

"Everything okay?"

"I forgot to take my pills. They're in the living room….."

She looked apologetic, but he simply smiled. "I'll be right back."

He returned moments later, carrying a glass of water and her pills, sitting on the bed next to her. "Thanks Harvey."

Having him there comforted her. It both astonished and annoyed her how dependent she felt and his presence calmed her. "So….we didn't do too badly with the Paulsen Specter Christmas, did we?"

She smiled. "No. No we didn't."

He looked as though he was about to speak, but seemed to change his mind, turning to get up.

It was instinctive; an impulse she couldn't explain, but Donna's hand stopped him, catching his own on the bed. He glanced back. "Will you stay for a while?"

The request took him by surprise, but warmed his heart. With a small nod, he stood up and moved around to the other side of the bed, making himself comfortable next to her. Donna couldn't help but smile at the gentlemanly choice he made not to get in to the bed, instead pulling her throw rug across himself. Turning his head to meet her gaze, he smiled. "Okay?"

She nodded. "Thank you for today, Harvey."

"You're welcome, Donna."

Not quite knowing what else to say, she closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Harvey watched her for a while; taking in just how lucky he was to have her in his life. There was no other place he wanted to be.

…

Donna woke early, the strangeness of having to sleep on her back still affecting her sleep pattern. She was surprised to find Harvey was still beside her, her head resting against his shoulder, while his left arm lay protectively across her body. She could hear his relaxed breathing, as he slept and with a smile she closed her eyes again, allowing herself to simply enjoy the simple intimacy of the moment.

She felt him stir a few moments later and she raised her head from his shoulder, resting back on the pillows beside him. He let out a yawn, before turning on his side, his eyes meeting hers.

"Hey."

"Hey."

The energy between them seemed to crackle. It wasn't the first time, but it was at moments like this when one of them took a step back, putting distance between them and Harvey realised he didn't want to. He was so tired of running. She'd needed to know, she'd said, that night in her office. Well, maybe so did he.

Before he could change his mind, he closed the small gap between them, kissing her softly. It took Donna a moment for her mind to catch up to reality, before she tentatively returned the kiss. Encouraged, Harvey's hand found her cheek, as he deepened the kiss. It felt incredible.

They broke apart naturally a few moments later and his eyes met hers, as his heart continued to race. Her smile filled his heart with warmth and his mind with questions. Had she lied after that last kiss? What had changed between then and now if she hadn't? Yet, he realised none of it mattered. All that mattered was this moment.

Words seemed to escape him and in the end he returned her smile, as he leaned in for another kiss.

Donna's mind was racing, but all she could focus on was how right this felt and her hand mimicked his earlier action and found its natural place against his cheek.

When they finally caught their breath, Donna studied his eyes and how much love she could see in them. "You're full of Christmas surprises, Mister."

He grinned, relief flooding his system. "I try." He knew he wasn't good at expressing himself with words, but this was too important. He took a breath before finding his courage. "I want more, Donna."

It was such a simple statement, but for them was filled with such meaning, that it took her breath away. "You want more?" Her voice was quiet and questioning.

Harvey took a moment to consider his response, before he smiled, with a shake of his head. "No….. I want everything."

Donna could feel the tears building in her eyes, as she let out a short laugh of relief. "Everything sounds good."

Harvey brushed his lips across hers. "Good," he whispered.

….

Harvey's arm was around her, letting her head rest against his shoulder, as he was sitting up next to her, neither quite ready to get up, until he remembered something and moved to go.

Donna frowned at his sudden movement. "I forgot something. I'll be right back."

He returned a few minutes later, an envelope in his hand. Donna shifted herself, slowly raising herself up a little in bed, an eyebrow raised in question. "What you got there?"

Returning to his place next to her, Harvey passed her the envelope. "I forgot your actual gift yesterday!"

Donna opened the envelope, full of curiosity. He'd already done so much yesterday. Reaching inside, she drew out two tickets and her eyes widened in surprise.

"Harvey!"

In her hand were tickets to the ballet. It was another of her Christmas traditions, but she'd been so busy this year, she hadn't had time to organise a trip before tickets sold out. They were for that night and she looked to him in stunned surprise.

"I knew you'd missed out this year, so I pulled a few strings….with Louis's help."

Donna's smile fell slightly, as she considered her current state. How could she possibly go to the ballet like this?! Harvey saw the change in her demeanour and sensed the reason behind it.

"The seats are in a private box, so there will be plenty of space for you and I've spoken to the manager. We can wheel you all the way to your seat."

She laughed with relief. He really had thought of everything. "There's one catch."

"Which is?"

"Louis will be there," he answered cheekily, earning him a playful slap from Donna.

"Kidding, although Louis will be there tonight. He's taking Sheila and he's excited to see you."

Donna smiled. This really was becoming a magical Christmas. "I admit... you've done well, Mister."

Harvey grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

After a quick kiss, he got up to make them breakfast. Donna closed her eyes, letting her emotions settle. So much had changed in just a couple of days. It would take time for her to let it sink in.

….

The day passed quickly and they were soon pulling up in the car outside the theatre. Harvey helped her in to the collapsible wheelchair. "Let's get this show on the road."

Pushing her inside, they were soon greeted by Louis, who came bounding over to them, beaming from ear to ear. "Donna! You're here! Merry Christmas."

He kissed her on the cheek and she smiled at how excited he seemed. "You too, Louis. Where's Sheila?"

"The bathroom. She's not sure the ballet is a sensible trip for a heavily pregnant woman….."

After the last few surreal days, Harvey couldn't help but think that Sheila going in to labour mid-ballet would seem almost normal.

"We should get you settled," he murmured to Donna.

"Before you do that, I have news," Louis added. "We've decided to have a small New Year's Eve gathering. You'll come?"

Donna smiled. "Of course. If you have enough space for me and my chariot!"

Harvey smirked. "Am I invited too, or just Donna's chauffeur?"

Louis raised his eyes. "Of course you are!"

Promising to meet in the interval, they went their separate ways, as Harvey escorted Donna to their box. Once inside, she smiled. It was perfect. There was ample space and the staff had provided a footstool and cushion for her foot. Harvey arranged his chair so that he could be next to her.

"You okay?"

Donna's huge smile gave him his answer. "More than okay."

Harvey smiled and leaned in for a kiss. Ballet wasn't really his thing, but a night out seeing Donna happy was always on his to do list.

Louis chose that moment to turn around from his seat to give them a wave. His jaw dropped.

"Louis, what is it?" Sheila questioned, seeing his stunned expression. He simply pointed in the direction of the box. Following his finger, Sheila laughed at the sight.

"It took them long enough! Now stop staring!"

The evening passed and Harvey found himself enjoying the performance, especially when Donna reached for his hand and linked her fingers through his.

…..

By the time they arrived back at her apartment, Donna was exhausted. Seeing how tired she was, instead of bringing her walker, Harvey crouched down. "Put your arms around my neck. I've got you."

"I'm too heavy with this cast, Harvey."

"Nonsense."

Knowing how stubborn he was, she complied and he lifted her up and carried her to her room, placing her gently on the bed. "Do you need me to help you?"

Donna raised an eyebrow. "Is that your subtle way of offering to undress me, Harvey?"

"All part of the service," he replied warmly.

When they were finally settled in bed, Donna sighed. "I can't wait to be able to sleep on my side again."

Harvey scooted close to her, moving his arm around her and drawing her close, her head resting on his chest. "It won't be long."

It also wasn't long before they were both lulled in to a deep and very peaceful sleep; the best either had had for quite some time.

…

The following week, Louis's home was filled with chatter and music, as his small group of guests gathered to celebrate the arrival of the New Year. This was another celebration that Harvey had rarely acknowledged over the years, but this was a new start in more ways than one and he was grateful to be surrounded by good friends.

"Still awake Harvey? Isn't it past your bed time, old man?"

He turned to Mike, with a disgusted look on his face. "Why were you invited again? Oh, that's right, because Louis loves Rachel so much!"

Mike pulled a hurt face. "So touchy! Jeez. If anyone has a right to be moody at the moment, it's Donna. What's your excuse?"

Harvey shook his head in exasperation, starting to wonder if he really did actually miss Mike since he left for Seattle. Instead, he glanced across the room at Donna who was sitting on the couch, laughing with Rachel. She wore a beautiful forest green dress, her hair swept back over one side. It reminded him of how she'd looked on Mike and Rachel's wedding day. She'd taken his breath away that night too. Mike saw Harvey's expression soften and followed his eyes. He smiled on seeing who had taken his focus. As if it would have been anyone else!

"Serious question buddy….What took you so long?! Honestly?!"

Harvey ignored the question and Mike let him off the hook. He was too happy with developments to continue to annoy his friend. Instead, he patted him on the back like a proud parent. "I'm pleased for you. It's about time, Harvey."

He smiled, turning back to his friend. "Thanks Mike."

Across the room, Rachel noticed the two of them glancing their way and she smiled to Donna. "I think we're being talked about over there."

Turning, Donna caught Harvey's eye and met his smile with one of her own. It hadn't been the easiest of weeks, as she grew more and more frustrated at her lack of freedom, but he'd been there every step of the way.

"He looks younger. You're clearly good for him," Rachel commented. She'd been thrilled to hear the news she'd been waiting years for.

Donna laughed. "Well, I think we've both known that for years, Rach!"

…..

They continued to laugh and catch up on all the news through dinner, where Louis took pride in serving a meal worthy of the best restaurants in the city.

As it neared midnight and everyone prepared for the countdown, Harvey found his place by Donna's side on the couch, passing her a glass of champagne. "Something to see in the New Year."

She smiled, placing the glass on the side table next to her. "It's good to see everyone together again," she commented, casting her eyes around the room.

"It is. It's been a long time. We didn't even manage a full house at Mike and Rachel's wedding."

Donna nodded, watching Louis and Jessica laughing together with Gretchen across the room.

"Well, we at least managed a dance at the wedding. That's off the table tonight," she replied sadly, her eyes landing on her cast, now graced with handwritten messages from their friends. In a few days, she'd be rewarded with swapping it for a lighter one, but that didn't seem much comfort at the moment.

Harvey took her hand gently. "We'll have plenty of opportunities for dancing in the future. You have my word."

Donna smiled, before reaching for her bag next to her. "And I've found the perfect record for the occasion…."

Harvey looked at her with curiosity. She was always full of surprises. Taking the record from the bag, she passed it to him, a knowing smile on her face. On seeing the sleeve, Harvey couldn't help but laugh. In his hands was a record by Herb Alpert, but it was the title that mattered – " _Whipped Cream & Other Delights."_

He looked at the incredible woman next to him and marvelled at just how lucky he was. "This will be perfect….for dancing…..and other delights…." As he winked, Donna laughed too, leaning in to his side. "I thought you'd see it my way."

Harvey smiled and leaned in for a long, loving kiss. As their friends counted down from ten to welcome the New Year, Harvey and Donna didn't even notice. After all, for them, their new start had already begun.

….


End file.
